


Taking A Ride On Danny's Bike

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present for Fififolle and her prompt: Danny/Becker and inappropriate erection on a motorbike. Hmm, I think this sort of fits the prompt – while, its got Danny, Becker, a motorbike and erections ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Ride On Danny's Bike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta

Becker felt sure he must have blushed when Connor innocently – oh God, he hoped it was innocent – remarked that Danny's motorbike looked great and he wouldn't mind having a ride on it. He grunted non-committally and tried to forget what had happened earlier... oh fuck. His cock had other ideas and began to fill at the thought of Danny's motorbike, of Danny on his motorbike, of riding Danny's motorbike. 

Becker took a deep breath, he really didn't need to remember what had happened with Danny and his motorbike, but his mind had other ideas and from the way his cock was firming up it obviously liked the way his mind thought. Oh God, he really, really didn't need an erection right now, not here in the atrium. 

Becker ignored Connor question as he left the atrium at the slowest walk he could manage, which wasn't that slow, and locked himself in his office. 

His mind refused to stop remembering and his dick loved every minute of it. Becker drew a ragged breath into his lungs and pulled his dick out and wanked to the memory. He knew he'd never live this down if Danny found out about this and closed his eyes, he'd deal with repercussions later, right now, his mind returned to earlier that day...

****

Becker stormed through the corridors of the ARC, people leaping out of his way as they caught sight of the fury in his face. He slammed open the door to the office and stopped dead.

“Close the door, mate.” Danny's voice was as ever cocksure and so maddening. 

Becker stepped inside and allowed the door to close behind him, his eyes fixed on the machine taking up most of the space inside the room. “Why have you got a motorbike in here?” Becker knew it was a stupid remark to make, especially to the bane of his life. It was certainly not the reason he'd come charging after Danny-the-berk in the first place.

“I'm fixing it.” 

Becker licked his lips as he caught sight of Danny, bent over with his arse in the air, and silently cursed as his cock gave a traitorous twitch. He could not be interested in Danny, not that bloody hang-the-rules and oh-so-bloody-hot... stop thinking that. “Most people use a garage.”

“The guv doesn't pay me to be in the garage.” 

Becker could have sworn Danny wiggled his hips on purpose. He couldn't take his eyes from that lovely arse and only realised he had been staring when Danny cleared his throat. Becker slowly lifted his gaze and found himself looking at the confident grin on the git's face. 

“Like what you see?” Danny asked before dragging Becker closer and grabbing his hand to stroke it over the bike “Feel all that power and imagine what it would be like between your legs.” 

Becker gasped as Danny pressed closer and closer against his arse, feeling Danny's cock hard and.. oh God, the man was rutting against him. 

“Want to ride it?” 

Danny's words were whispered in Becker's ear and did terribly unprofessional things to his body. He was being swept along by his emotions and knew it, but that didn't stop him turning around and pressing against Danny, rubbing their groins together. “God, yes.”

Danny grinned widely before stepping away from Becker, leaving him blinking in confusion while Danny locked the door and threw his clothes onto the floor. He was still gaping when Danny swung his leg over the bike and sat down, his back against the handlebars as he stroked his cock to full hardness. It looked like Danny could hammer nails in with it and Becker knew what he wanted Danny to pound. 

Becker took a deep breath and then another before he stripped and put his clothes neatly on a chair. He frowned when he glanced up at Danny and saw the cheeky and satisfied grin on his face. 

Danny smiled. “I was beginning to think you weren't interested.”

Becker turned and folded his arms disapprovingly, although his dick standing to attention did rather spoil the image he was trying to project. “All this, testing my security system, being a smart alec, calling me soldier boy... all of it... is your idea of flirting?”

“Worked, didn't it?”

Becker scowled but he supposed the cocky git had a point there and bloody hell did he have a cock worth drooling over. He thoughts were derailed when Danny cleared his throat and muttered something about his top drawer. Becker opened it and a smile flickered across his face when he found the lube and condoms. “Confident bastard aren't you?”

“Am I wrong?” Danny smirked as he stroked himself again. “Coming to join me?”

Becker licked his lips again before he straddled the bike, his legs resting on Danny's as he leaned in for a kiss and pressed the lube into Danny's hands. 

“Becker?” Danny's words almost a groan.

“Thought I was riding?” Becker told him and then gasped as Danny's fingers pressed against him, into him, opening him and feeling so bloody good. He moaned in loss when they left him, empty and aching. “Danny, please.” 

“Shh.” Danny pressed a kiss against Becker's lips as he rolled the condom on and slicked himself. “Ready?”

Becker nodded and felt his hips gripped, he managed to find purchase on the bike and lifted himself, pressing forwards and upwards slightly. His mouth opened in a silent 'oh' as Danny's cock pushed inside, deeper and deeper until Becker was sitting on his lap. Becker bit his lip at the feel of Danny inside him, he felt so bloody good and would feel even better in a moment, once they began to move. 

“Ready?” Danny looked fit to bust, biting his lip and it was clear he was desperately trying not to move until Becker was ready. 

Becker nodded. “Fuck me, Danny.”

“Such coarse words from that proper mouth.” 

Danny's smirk slide into a look of wanton need when Becker squeezed around him and Becker couldn't resist asking, “You do know what to do?”

Danny grinned at the challenge and gripped Becker's hips. “Now you're asking for it, soldier boy.”

Becker gave him a measured look, “I have been.” He gave Danny's cock another squeeze, “But so far, you haven't given me it.” He checked his feet were securely positioned before grasping Danny's shoulders. Becker's muscles flexed as he lifted himself up and then let himself fall back down, taking Danny deep. 

Danny groaned and gripped Becker's hips tighter as he helped support Becker's weight. He pushed Becker higher until only the tip of his cock remained inside Becker, then pulled him back down. Hard and fast, over and over again. 

Sweat ran down Becker's chest and his teeth bit his lip as he tried to keep his moans inside. The feel of Danny splitting him open, driving into him, was heavenly. 

“Fuck!” Danny groaned, “Feel so good. So tight.”

Becker gasped when Danny repeatedly nailed his prostate, his head thrown back as he moved faster and harder and Danny met him thrust for thrust. The motorbike squeaking alarmingly beneath them as they approached their climax together. 

Three things happened at once. Firstly, Becker's orgasm uncoiled from his belly, his head thrown back as he came with a muffled cry as he spurted over Danny. Secondly, Danny thrust in hard and froze, a satisfied gasp on his lips as Becker felt Danny's dick jerk inside him. And third and finally, the motorbike gave an alarming groan and then dropped a couple of inches. 

They laughed and gasped and dragged air into their lungs, kissing and holding each other as they came back down. 

Becker grinned as he leaned in for a kiss and moaned as Danny's cock moved inside himm “I think we might have broken your bike.”

Danny smiled. “It was worth it.” 

Becker smiled and ran his fingers over his hair, raising an eyebrow at Danny's snort. “Problem?”

Danny shook his head. “I don't believe it, I fuck you and break my bike, my cock's still buried in your arse, and your hair still isn't mussed.”

Becker tilted his head. “Better luck next time.” 

“Count on it.”

****

In the privacy of his office, Becker gasped as he came, his knees wobbling as he regained his breath and did his best to push aside the memories of the antics in Danny’s office. He wiped his sticky hand clean before putting himself to rights. He glanced in the mirror to check his hair and smiled, wondering when he would get to ride Danny's motorbike again. 


End file.
